1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device for a camera, particularly for displaying the photographic informations such as the shutter time and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case of a camera various kinds of informations such as of the shutter time, the aperture value, that photographic distance and the depth of the photographic field and further the alarms for the battery consumption, the over and the under exposure, the limit for the hand holding and so on are displayed.
Recently a device incorporated with a liquid crystal cell has been proposed as display device. Although the liquid crystal cell has such a merit that it is nearly free from damage, having no mechanical movable members, it is difficult to consider the display in a dark place, because the cell itself does not issue light. Further in case of the liquid crystal cell of the field effect type, polarizers are needed for obtaining the display, whereby the light amount is largely reduced by the polarizers so that it is further difficult to observe the displayed value in the liquid crystal cell. Thus the display device incorporated with conventional liquid crystal cell is inconvenient as the display device for a camera which is used also in a dark place.